


Electrifying

by gippeoyox



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: AU, M/M, chapter 3 has angst, chapter 4 has smut the rest is fluff, computer nerd mingyu, student seungcheol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-08-07 11:11:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7712635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gippeoyox/pseuds/gippeoyox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Mingyu works in a local electronics store and Seungcheol needs help with his laptop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Laptop struggles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DragonWasteland](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonWasteland/gifts).



> Hey guys! This fic was requested by my fave DragonWasteland! Sorry for any mistakes; I'm not a native English speaker. Thank you for reading! Feel free to leave a comment or request something, I'll see what I can do ^^

A soft sigh escaped Mingyu's lips as he pushed the thin frame of his glasses up a bit. The tall boy checked his watch, letting out a more dramatic sigh as he saw he still had two hours of work left. He was about to start typing again, the cursor on the screen blinking impatiently as if it wanted to urge him to finish the email, when the store's doorbell rang indicating the arrival of a customer. Mingyu was currently alone in the store; the owner (his boss) trusted the boy enough to let him 'babysit', as the elder liked to call it. Mingyu had worked in that store since he was little -the owner was one of his father's childhood friends- first helping with cleaning and moving the electronics and slowly working up to where he was now, helping with almost everything from customers and electronics to finances and media. His boss almost felt like a grandfather to him.

"Hello!" A cheery voice called out. Mingyu stood up quickly to greet the customer, but froze for a second when he saw him. The boy standing on the other side of the counter was a bit shorter than himself, looked like he was about his age or maybe a bit older and he was incredibly handsome. Mingyu cleared his throat, a sudden feeling of nervousness building in his stomach.  
"Hi, welcome to Omega Electronics. How can I help you?" He managed to say without any problems, exposing his teeth in a wide smile.  
"My laptop is really, really slow. Like, impossibly slow. I was wondering if you could take a look at it and figure out why it's torturing me like this?" The boy smiled again. Mingyu laughed softly at the dramatic explanation before walking around the counter.  
"Of course." He pointed at the table against the wall and the boy, holding his laptop under his left arm as he followed Mingyu's silent instructions. Once he had put his laptop down he smiled at the taller one.

"I haven't even introduced myself yet, have I? I'm Choi Seungcheol, nice to meet you."  
"I'm Kim Mingyu, nice to meet you too." They shook hands and Mingyu noted how the stranger who now had a name -a very pretty one, Mingyu thought- had surprisingly soft hands. He then quickly pulled two chairs back for them to sit on.  
"So, let's see." Mingyu focussed his attention on Seungcheol's laptop, opening it and pressing the power-button. Right when it started up a message popped up telling the user to update to the newest software. Mingyu laughed out loud, quickly bringing his hand up cover his mouth.

"What?" Seungcheol looked at him.  
"Why haven't you updated yet?"  
"I- Uhm... Didn't think it was necessary.." Seungcheol scratched his head. Mingyu tried not to think about their knees touching, but he felt a blush creep up his cheeks anyways. Seungcheol didn't seem to mind or pay attention to it at all.  
"So, I only have to update it?" Mingyu nodded in response.  
"It will probably take a while." After a short moment of hesitation he added: "If you want, you can do it here. So that I'm here if you need help."  
"Yes, thank you!" The boy sighed happily. Mingyu started the update for him and sat back. At one point they started talking and Mingyu found out Seungcheol was a student, a third-year in his study architecture. He had a small apartement for himself semi-close to his school, he explained. 

Mingyu smiled. He had already finished his study in computer science and information technology over a year ago after which he had found an apartement in a city nearby hometown. He had asked the owner of this shop, mr. Park, if instead of the set summer job he had he could become a full time employee. Mr. Park had smiled and hugged him, telling that of course, he was welcome, and that he was thankful that Mingyu wanted to keep working for him. Mingyu didn't earn a lot (his boss and him were the only people working in the small shop) but it was enough to pay the bills. Plus, the boy loved his job there a lot. He told Seungcheol all of that to.

"So, what if a big company asked you to work for them?" He asked Mingyu.  
"I wouldn't give this up for any other job in the world. This store feels like home." Mingyu smiled. Seungcheol nodded understandingly. The two were silent for a moment, watching the computer do it's thing but then Seungcheol jumped up.  
"I'll be right back! Just.. Stay here, okay?"  
"It's not like I can go anywhere right n- Hey, where are you going?!" Mingyu watched the boy sprint out of the store.  
"Unbelievable.." He mumbled and he ran his fingers through his hair. He took his glasses off and shortly rubbed the bridge of his nose before placing his frames on the table. 10 Minutes had passed and Mingyu checked his phone. Suddenly the doorbell rang and the boy shot up.

"Hi, welc- Oh, you're back!" Mingyu's boice sounded pleasantly surprised as if he'd forgotten that Seungcheol had left his laptop with him in the store. Seungcheol smiled.  
"I bought us ice cream from the convenience store on the corner. I hope you like chocolate.." Mingyu took the ice cream Seungcheol handed him.  
"You didn't have to.. Thank you!" Seungcheol shrugged.  
"No problem! It's hot outside, so I figured this would be nice." They finished their ice cream after Seungcheol had sat down. When they were done, Seungcheol looked at Mingyu's face for a moment.  
"Hey, where are your glasses?"  
"Huh? Oh, I took them off. I don't really need them for looking up close."  
"Ah, I see. Well, you look good both with or without glasses anyways." Seungcheol smiled and sat down. 

Mingyu almost choked on his spit. Did that boy really just say that? He was just wiping the corners of his mouth when Seungcheol reached for the glasses. The blush on his face from what the boy had said got even worse as he saw him put his glasses on.  
"Well? How do I look? Seungcheol posed jokingly.  
"You look.. Uh.. Cute.."  
"Just cute?" The boy pouted.  
"No.. You look very handsome." Mingyu playfully punched him. They laughed.  
"Ah, it looks like my laptop is almost done.." Mingyu thought he heard some sadness in Seungcheol's voice but dismissed it. They watched the laptop re-start itself. 

"Whoa, it really is faster now! You were right!" Seungcheol laughed. Mingyu grinned.  
"Told you!" He joked. The two of them got up.  
"So.. How much do I owe you?" Seungcheol asked him, wallet in his hand.  
"Nothing, it was only an update. And you kept me company and got us ice cream." 'Plus, you're cute.' He thought, but he didn't say that out loud.  
"Really? Are you sure?" Mingyu nodded.  
"Yeah, of course. But.. Can I have my glasses back?" Seungcheol took the glasses off andd suddenly grinned as if he had just gotten an idea.  
"I'll trade you them."  
"For what?" Mingyu raised his eyebrows.  
"Your number."  



	2. Service at Home

Since that day in the store they had started texting non-stop. It was a week after they had met that Mingyu got a text that made his heart flutter even more than normal texts did.

>From: Seungcheol  
To: Me  
"My laptop has problems with Word.. Could u come&fix it? :)"

>From: Me  
To: Seungcheol  
"I'm in the store right now, can't leave. Come here? ^^" 

He waited for a reply impatiently. His phone buzzed.

>From: Seungcheol  
To: Me  
"I can't, gotta study. Come by tonight? We can order pizza and watch a movie" 

Mingyu snorted.

>From: Me  
To: Seungcheol  
"Yeah, okay. I'll be there at 6?" 

After that he got one more text in which Seungcheol agreed and sent him his address. Mingyu felt couldn't stop smiling. He kept working and before he knew it it was time for him to leave. He said goodbye to his boss for the weekend and then left. He stopped at his own place to put on a different shirt before grabbing his wallet and keys. He closed the door behind him and started walking.

Once he had arrived at Seungcheol's door he knocked. He waited for the boy to open the door and suddenly felt really aware of how he looked. Was his shirt okay? Was his zipper up? Was his hair-  
The door opened.  
Seungcheol was wearing sweatpants and a loose shirt, his hair messy from running his hands through it so much. Mingyu thought he looked amazing.  
"Hey, you made it!" The boy smiled.  
"Of course." Mingyu smiled back. Seungcheol stepped back to let him in. Mingyu walked into the small livingroom and looked around him. There was a small table and a couch facing the tv. There were a few cabinets and framed pictures of Seungcheol with his family decorated the walls. Books, pens, markers and notebooks were haphazardly spread on the floor next to the couch on the carpet.

"Well, uhm.. Welcome to my home. My bedroom is behind that door," Seungcheol pointed at the door to his left. "And there's the bathroom." He pointed to the door to his right. The glass door in front of them led to a small balcony and behind them, next to the front door, was a small, open kitchen.  
"I love it, it's nice." Mingyu smiled at him.  
"Thank you!" Seungcheol paused for a second. "Oh, yeah. Laptop. I have to finish one last assignment.. Is it okay if I leave you with my laptop? You can sit wherever you want." Mingyu agreed and Seungcheol smiled. "Thanks! I'll be on the floor." He bowed jokingly before going back to studying. Mingyu sat down on the couch and opened the boy's laptop.

\--

"I'm done! Sorry for making you wait." Seungcheol stood up, a bunch of books under his arm.  
"That's fine, I know the feeling. Hey, I'll order pizzas. Which one do you want?" Mingyu ordered their pizzas while Seungcheol cleaned up. They picked a movie from netflix -they found out they had a similar taste in movies, which made them excited- and waited for the delivery guy.  
"Okay," Seungcheol put the pizzas on the table. "We're all set! Are you ready?"   
"Yes, sir!" Mingyu laughed and they started the movie. They ate and commented on the film, making each other laugh. Mingyu found himself getting more and more comfortable with the boy. He started out with his shoes off but still sitting properly, Seungcheol already with his legs crossed on the opposite side of the couch, but he was now in the same position as the boy. They were sitting closer too, their knees touching . They were enjoying themselfs and before they knew it the movie's credits rolled.

"Ah, it's already over.." Seungcheol sounded the way Mingyu felt: disappointed. He checked his watch; it was 9 p.m. now.   
"Do you want to watch another one?" He offered and Seungcheol nodded eagerly. They picked a diferent movie and started watching. 20 minutes in Seungcheol suddenly let himself fall to the side and rested his head on the taller boy's thigh. Mingyu held his breath.  
"S-Seungcheol..?" The boy looked up at him.  
"Is this okay?" He asked. Mingyu nodded slowly, his eyes not leaving Seungcheol's form as the boy settled back and focussed on the movie again. Mingyu couldn't concentrate. He didn't know where to rest his hand now, and once Seungcheol noticed he gently took it and placed it on his shoulder. Mingyu gulped. It took him ten minutes to even relax slightly. He hadn't been paying attention to the movie anymore but had been staring at Seungcheol's dark hair. His hand found it's way to the boy's head and before he knew it he was softly stroking his hair.

Seungcheol sat up and looked at Mingyu as if he was inspecting him. Mingyu felt his heart beat in his throat. He saw the boy in front of him frown a bit and was suddenly hyper aware of their proximity.  
"W-What's wrong?" He managed to mutter.  
"I'm.." Seungcheol shook his head, eyes wandering over Mingyu's face as he bit his own bottom lip shortly. He inhaled sharply.  
"Fuck, I- Can I kiss you?" Seungcheol exclaimed. Mingyu's eyes widened and a blush crept up his cheeks, yet he didn't hesitate to nod yes.

"Really? Fuck, okay, uhm-" Seungcheol looked as if he hadn't expected that answer. He awkwardly crawled closer to Mingyu and their eyes locked.  
"Should I, uh.."   
"Shut up." Mingyu whispered before he closed the distance between them. Their lips met in a soft, almost tender kiss and Mingyu's head was spinning. They parted not too long after, somehow both panting slightly.

"Wow." Seungcheol breathed and Mingyu felt his breath on his cheek. He couldn't help but laugh.  
"What?"  
"Nothing." Mingyu laughed.  
"Shut up." Seungcheol mimicked Mingyu before kissing him again. It was less shy this time, but still gentle. Mingyu had one hand on Seungcheol's shoulder and the other one in the boy's hair. Seungcheol had one hand on the taller boy's neck, the other one resting on Mingyu's thigh in the same place as his head had been. Their lips moved slowly, comfortably and Mingyu felt light. He felt Seungcheol's tongue swipe against his lips and eagerly opened them. By the time they had stopped making out the credits were rolling. They pulled back.

"God," Mingyu panted, lips moist and flushed a pretty pink. "I really wanted to see that movie." Seungcheol laughed.  
"Sorry." The boy stuck his tongue out and yelped when Mingyu poked him. They laughed and giggled, cheeks red and hair messy.  
"I guess it's time to go now.. It's late.." Mingyu sighed, still feeling giddy from the kiss. He bent down to get his shoes but Seungcheol took his hand.  
"I, uh.. I like you? A lot?" Seungcheol stuttered a bit. "Would you consider maybe.. I mean.. if you want.."   
"What is it?" Mingyu felt butterflies in his stomach.  
"Jesus, this sounds stupid.. Would you want to go out with me? As in, date?" The boy looked up at Mingyu with hope in his eyes.  
"Y-Yeah? Of course!" Mingyu pulled the boy against him in a tight hug. He heard Seungcheol laugh happily, returning his embrace.


	3. I'll be there for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mingyu is sad and Seungcheol is there to comfort him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry this chapter took so long, my life has been kind of chaotic lately ^^; I hope you enjoy reading! XOXO

It was already dark outside when Seungcheol walked around the corner. He had been studying in the library until it closed, wanting to finish as much of his homework before the weekend began. His bookbag felt heavy on his shoulders and he looked at his apartment longingly. That was when he noticed the figure on the stairs to his door. He approached the person cautiously but soon noticed it was Mingyu. Seungcheol's tensed shoulders dropped as he sighed happily, his lips curving into a smile.   
"Hey, Gyu!" He exclaimed as he started walking quicker. The boy didn't respond. Once he was closer he noticed Mingyu trembling, his shoulders rising and dropping in irregular patterns.   
"Mingyu?" Seungcheol frowned. He had reached the steps but hesitated.   
"Mingyu, are you okay?" Finally the taller looked up. Seungcheol saw the boy shiver and his lips part to form words but no sound came out. Tears streamed down his face and his hair was messy, glasses stained. He was wearing jeans and a loose sweater that clung to his body, the sleeves stretched out into sweater paws in an attempt to keep himself warm. 

"Hey, what happened?" Seungcheol whispered as he dropped his bag and sat down next to the Mingyu. The boy breathed heavily.   
"M-My boss, he- he-" A wave of sobs interrupted his sentence. Seungcheol felt his heart pound painfully as he pulled the boy against him. He put his hand on Mingyu's dark brown hair and gently petted it, rocking them back and forth. Mingyu clung onto him, his face pressed against the Seungcheol's chest.  
"Calm down, Gyu.. Big breaths, take it easy.." Seungcheol murmured to him. He felt the boy tremble against him and started rubbing his back.

"My boss, he.. He passed away.." Mingyu breathed out before letting out another pained sob. Seungcheol pulled him in even closer.  
"I'm so sorry.. I'm so sorry, Gyu.." He mumbled softly. They sat there for a while, slowly rocking back and forth as Mingyu calmed down. His eyes were red from crying and his face was pale. Mingyu sniffled and pulled back a bit, wiping his face with the back of his hands.  
"S-Sorry.." He started apologizing.  
"No, it's okay! Really!" Seungcheol stood up and pulled the boy up with him. "Do you want to come in? It's cold here. I'll make you some tea." Mingyu nodded and followed him inside, taking place on the couch and waiting for Seungcheol to return with the tea. 

"Do you want to talk about it?" Seungcheol offered as he handed the boy his glass. Mingyu thanked him and nodded, watching Seungcheol sit down next to him. He took a sip of his drink before putting it down on the table and laying down, resting his head on Seungcheol's lap. The boy gently started running his fingers through the taller's hair as he started talking.  
"I got a call that.. That his heart just stopped working. I know it happens at old age, but I never thought it would happen to him. Not this fast.." Mingyu felt tears well up again but before he could do anything Seungcheol's hands were there to wipe them away for him. It made him feel warm, even at this sad time. "The burial is the day after tomorrow.."   
"Would you like me to come with you for support? I understand if you'd rather not have me there, but if you do, I'll be there."  
"Yes, come with me please.." The two of them rested there in silence for a moment.  
"You know what's even weirder though?" Mingyu then mumbled with a frown on his face. His eyes were distant and he seemed tired. "Not too long ago he told me that he wanted to leave the store to me after he.. Wouldn't be here anymore. He asked me if I would be okay with that."  
"What did you tell him?" Mingyu sniffed again.  
"I agreed, told him I'd be honored to run his store for him. But only after he'd be gone. So.. So he gave me his store.." Mingyu started crying again, sitting up a bit to properly hug Seungcheol.

"What am I supposed to do? I can't do it without him! I.. I miss him.." Seungcheol felt sad, he didn't want to see Mingyu cry anymore. He just pulled him closer and placed a gentle kiss to his forehead.  
"It'll be okay, we'll figure it out. I'll be here if you need me, okay? You're not alone in this. It will be hard, of course. But you have to do it. For him. I know you can. You're strong, Mingyu." He kissed his forehead once more and then rested his head against the boy's. They sat there like that for a while, tea long forgotten, until Seungcheol noticed how late it was.  
"Hey.. It's super late, and you need to sleep. Do you want to stay over?" Mingyu looked at him.  
"Is.. Is that okay with you?" He hesitated a bit but Seungcheol was right. He was tired but didn't want to be at home alone right now, not with all that had happened today.  
"It's okay, really." Seungcheol hugged him tightly and then let go to find some pajamas for the boy. Once he returned to the couch he saw that Mingyu had rearranged the pillows and had spread the blanket that was on the arm rest so he could use it.   
"I'll take the couch.. Thank you, Seungcheol. I'm so sorry to bother you like this, I.. I don't know." Mingyu told him as he took the pajamas from his boyfriend.   
"It's okay, really. Don't worry about it, I'm here for you." Seungcheol smiled at him and kissed him shortly. "I'll be in my room if you need me, okay? Sleep well." Mingyu nodded and wished him good night as well, a brave smile on his lips. 

\-- 

Seungcheol awoke to the sound of his door opening. He rubbed his eyes and checked the clock. It was the middle of the night, he felt lost for a moment and wondered why the door was opening by itself. Then he remembered Mingyu was in his home and shot up.   
"Hey, are you okay?"  
"Yeah, I just.." Mingyu's face appeared in the doorway. "Can I come in?" Seungcheol nodded and ruffled his hair lazily.   
"What's up?"  
"I can't sleep.. Could I, maybe.. Sleep next to you?" Even in the dark Seungcheol could see Mingyu's cheeks reddening.   
"Of course.." He mumbled as he threw his blankets back, inviting Mingyu to come lay next to him.   
"Thank you.." Mingyu awkwardly breathed before bringing the covers up again. They lay like that for a moment, but then Seungcheol felt an arm around his waist.   
"Is this okay?" Mingyu carefully asked. Seungcheol smiled and felt his face heating up a bit.   
"Yes.." He muttered before turning towards the boy and putting his arm around Mingyu too. He felt the boy's lips on his shortly and smiled when he felt the boy relax against him.

"Good night, Cheol."   
"Good night, Gyu."


	4. Surprise

With a smile on his face, Mingyu payed for his food and exited the shop. He was going to surprise Seungcheol. He was going to surprise Seungcheol, who had just had a particularly difficult exam, with take-out dinner. He made his way to Seungcheol's home and knocked on the door.  
"Mingyu!" The boy exclaimed, happily surprised to see him there. He was wearing sweatpants and a loose shirt, his hair messy.  
"Hi," Mingyu greeted him back. "I brought food." He lifted the plastic bag up a bit. Seungcheol groaned contently and moved aside to let his boyfriend in. He disappeared into the small kitchen to get plates and utensils while Mingyu unpacked the different boxes. They ate together and talked about their days. 

It had been two months since they started dating, and Mingyu had been running the electronics store for several weeks now. Seungcheol had been helping him out between school and studying as much as he could. After a while they had formed the habit of sleeping over at either Seuncheol's or Mingyu's house every night. Lately though, they hadn't seen each other as much due to Seungcheol's schoolexams. It was a friday night and Mingyu had planned to stay the night, already having a toothbrush and pajamas at Seungcheol's house. 

"Is there anything you want to do tonight?" Mingyu asked his boyfriend after helping him do the dishes. Seungcheol took a step closer to him and wrapped his arms around his waist in a lazy hug, resting his forehead on the taller boy's chest.  
"Let's just watch tv and cuddle.." Mingyu ran a hand through the boy's hair and smiled.  
"Sounds good." The two of them sat down on the couch, Seuncheol in Mingyu's arms as he rested against his chest, and turned on the tv. They watched a marathon of some series they liked, both happy to just be around each other again.

"I missed you, you know.." Seungcheol suddenly stated. His eyes stayed focussed on the tv-screen. Mingyu ran his hand over the boy's arm and then took his hand, linking their fingers. His other hand was absentmindedly playing with Seungcheol's hair.  
"I missed you too.." A smile tugged at Seungcheol's lips.  
"No.. I _really_ missed you." Seungcheol sat up a bit, leveling his face with Mingyu's. A grin now appeared on Mingyu's face as well as he loosely put his arms around the boy's neck.  
"Show me." As soon as those words left Mingyu's lips, Seungcheol leaned in and kissed him. He swung his leg over Mingyu's, straddling his lap as he leaned in to deepen their kiss.

"Cheol.." Mingyu breathed heavily. Seungcheol had one hand pressed against the boy's chest, the other one on the back of his head as his fingers tangled in his hair. Mingyu's eyes followed the movements of the boy on his lap, who was now arching his back towards him eagerly, and put his hands on said boy's waist.  
"Seungcheol.." He repeated. Seungcheol let his hand caress Mingyu's neck slowly as he brought it down, slowly dragging over the boy's chest before creeping under the hem of his shirt. Mingyu's breath hitched as Seungcheol felt his stomach and his hands were close, so dangerously close to his crotch.  
"Cheol.. I'm.." Mingyu muttered, eyes only half open as his hands ran over the boy's back. Hearing his words, the shorter pulled back. 

"What's wrong? Do you.. Not want it? Because that's okay!" Seungcheol leaned back, face flushed.  
"N-No, it's just.. I'm very turned on right now.." Mingyu avoided Seungcheol's eyes, a blush creeping up his face. Seungcheol let out a breathy chuckle.  
"So you do want to.." He half asked, half stated. The taller boy kissed him.  
"Yes." Their lips connected again. Mingyu felt the boy pull on his shirt and he willingly raised his arms, allowing the boy to take his shirt off. He helped Seungcheol out of his shirt too and their eyes met, both of them grinning stupidly before kissing again. 

Mingyu took Seungcheol's arms and wrapped them around his own neck, lips still pressed together. The boy's hands gripped Seungcheol's thighs before he stood up, carrying Seungcheol into his bedroom. Once at the edge of the bed he bent over, dropping Seungcheol there before crawling over to him. Seungcheol's hand caressed the boy's cheek as he kissed him again. Slowly, he sat up a bit so Mingyu could lie down next to him. He then moved down, kissing the boy's neck and nipping and sucking down his chest. His fingers found their way towards Mingyu's crotch, unbuttoning his pants. Both of them took their pants of and dropped them next to the bed. Seungcheol's hands steadied the taller's hips as he started mouthing at the fabric of his underwear.

A soft gasp escaped Mingyu's lips at the feeling of Seungcheols mouth down there. He was already hard, the wet patch on his underwear either pre-cum or Seungcheol's saliva. His fingers tangled in Seungcheol's hair as the boy hooked his fingers behind the elastic and pulled down his underwear. Mingyu felt the boy's hands on his member and looked down at him. He couldn't help himself; he cursed softly and petted Seungcheol's hair, who smiled in response. Mingyu felt his heart swell with love and smiled back at him, his hand still on the boy's head.

Seungcheol slowly took Mingyu's member into his mouth, running his tongue along the length and sucking gently. Mingyu arched his back, a soft groan escaping his lips again. Seungcheol's fingers pushed into the boy's sides, but he didn't seem to notice. Seungcheol let one of his hands glide down to the boy's ass, looking up at him before slowly pushing his finger to his entrance. Mingyu let out a hushed moan, trying to push back into the finger to create more friction.  
"Ch-Cheol.. Ah-" He gasped. His one hand was in Seungcheol's hair, pulling just hard enough to make Seungcheol groan contently, his other hand was fisting the sheets. "Seungcheol, s-slowly.. You're going too fast, I'm- I'm close-" He warned to boy. 

Seungcheol kissed his thighs once more before pulling back, focussing on preparing his boyfriend. He added another finger, making Mingyu breathe out sharply.  
"You look so gorgeous.." Seungcheol admired him. Mingyu's face flushed red. Seungcheol pulled back completely, crawling over to his nightstand to get a condom. Mingyu spread his legs more so the boy could access him easier, anticipating the feeling of Seungcheol's hands on his body again. The shorter one quickly came back to him.  
"Are you ready?" He looked into Mingyu's eyes. The boy nodded. Seungcheol guided his member to the boy's entrance and gently pushed in, earning a gasp from the boy beneath him. He bent towards him and kissed Mingyu shortly, allowing him to adjust a bit before moving. As he started thrusting, Mingyu threw his head back. Seungcheol pressed his lips to Mingyu's neck and sucked softly, leaving small red marks on his skin. 

A lewd moan escaped Mingyu's lips as Seungcheol sped up. His hands were on Seungcheol's back, leaving scratches that made Seungcheol shiver in pleasure. The boy groaned, his hair sticking to his forehead because of sweat.  
"I-I'm close.." He breathed out, earning a soft chuckle from Mingyu.  
"Me too.. Ah-" Mingyu felt light as he climaxed. His muscles tensed, his body shivering as he panted heavily. Seuncheol felt the boy clench around him and came shortly after, riding out his orgasm slowly.

"Wow.." Mingyu panted. Seungcheol got up to throw away the condom and clean up Mingyu, after which he got back on the bed.  
"Yeah.. Wow indeed." He smiled. Mingyu hadn't moved yet, his body exhausted and spent. Seungcheol pulled up the blankets, covering the both of them before wrapping his arms around the boy's waist.  
"I love you." Mingyu whispered.  
"What?" Seungcheol frowned. He didn't think he actually understood what the boy had said.  
"I love you, Seungcheol." A wide grin appeared on his face. He looked at Mingyu's face, whose eyes were closed. A content smile played on the taller boy's lips. Seungcheol pressed a soft kiss to Mingyu's shoulder and closed his eyes.  
"I love you too, Gyu."


	5. Epilogue

When Mingyu woke up he was lost for a second. From his spot on the bed he could see the lit up numbers on the clock, letting him know it was still really early. His body was a bit sore, so he didn't even really try to move. He slowly became aware of the regular breathing against his skin and he looked down. His arms were wrapped around Seuncheol's smaller frame. The boy, who was facing him, was pulled close to his chest. He had his eyes closed and seemed to still be sleeping, his hair messy. Mingyu smiled. He pulled the boy a little closer, admiring his peaceful expression.

Mingyu couldn't help himself. He gently kissed the boy's forehead, hoping it wouldn't wake him up. Seungcheol didn't move and Mingyu smiled gently.  
"I'm so grateful for you," He whispered, voice barely audible. "You mean so much to me. I am so incredibly lucky to have you by my side, Seungcheol." He paused for a second. He wasn't sure why he felt the need to speak right now, he just wanted the boy to know how he felt. He thought that even if Seungcheol was asleep, he might just hear his confession subconsiously and maybe know how Mingyu felt anyways.

"You've been so supportive, you mean the world to me and I can't tell you enough how thankful I am to have you in my life.." Again, he shortly paused. Seungcheol breathed steadily, lips slightly parted. Mingyu felt the boy's heartbeat against his own chest, making him feel calm and at home more than ever. He smiled again.   
"I.." He took a deep breath. "I love you. Thank you, for everything." He whispered, voice even softer than before. Even though Seungcheol was asleep, he felt almost nervous to say those words. 

"Your heartbeat is going crazy.." Seungcheol suddenly mumbled under his breath.   
"What? You're.. Not asleep?" Mingyu's face instantly reddened. He was thankful for the darkness surrounding them, making the boy unable to see Mingyu's red cheeks. Seungcheol yawned and hugged the boy tightly, pressing his face against the taller one's chest affectionately.   
"No, you woke me up.."  
"I'm sorry.. I didn't mean to.." Mingyu ran his fingers through the boy's wild locks shortly.   
"Don't worry about it. It's still early, we'll fall asleep again. But, Myu.." Seungcheol looked up a bit, eyes still half closed.  
"Hmm?"

Seungcheol pressed a lazy, gentle kiss on Mingyu's cheek. Even that small gesture made the taller boy's heart flutter, his blush becoming more apparent to the point where he thought that even in the dark, Seungcheol would be able to see it.  
"I love you too." Seungcheol rested back against Mingyu's body, his cheek against his chest. Mingyu let out a soft chuckle before kissing the top of Seungcheol's head once more before lying down too, taking one of the boy's hands in his and intertwining their fingers.   
"Thank you.." He muttered before closing his eyes, a smile on his face. He didn't have to check to know that Seungcheol was smiling too, slowly drifting off to sleep again.


End file.
